Harry Potter and the Wizard's Duel
by Mattz
Summary: Harry and his friends enter their fifth year at Hogwarts to discover that a new tournament has begun. Young Potter must overcome friend as well as enemy in order to achieve his goal.


chapter one  
  
the godfather  
  


There was a saddened feeling as Harry left the station at platform Nine and Three Quarters on the last day of school, but, as it may, he was prepared for what may come. Yet another summer with the Dursleys seemed terrible enough, but even worse was the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.   


Rolling his cart along as slow as he could, Harry tried to avoid the stares from bewildered Muggles, surely thinking An owl? A boy with an owl? By his fifth year discovering that he was a wizard, it was common reaction to ignore the stares, but this time the crowd seemed to be burning a hole right into his very stomach. It was another five minutes before the crowd had dispersed enough to let Harry through, and he continued on to the usual spot where the Dursleys picked him up and took him home.   


But, where the car usually was, stood a scraggly man in robes, and Harry recognized him instantly as his own godfather, Sirius Black. Overwhelmed with shock and joy, but mostly joy, Harry scrambled and pushed his cart quickly over.  


Sirius? Is it you?  


Turning to face Harry, Sirius's face lit up almost immediately.  


Hi, Harry.  


But - but you're in public! Even the Muggles know that you're-  


Still smiling, Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. His grin widened a bit, enough to lighten up his face. Although still scraggly, his face still looked younger than it did in Harry's last year and year before.  


I'm fine. The Ministry talked to Dumbledore about it, and it's temporarily been cleared up. But what I really came here for was - well, I was going to ask you if - if you weren't staying at your aunt and uncle's again this yea-  


Sirius barely got the word out of his mouth before Harry cut him off, ecstatic and almost wiggling with joy. > 

Of course I'm not! I mean, staying with the Dursleys.  


Before any more words could be spoken, however, a car honked its horn loudly at the two, who immediately realized that they were standing in the middle of the street. Harry noticed that it was the Dursleys' car beeping them out of the way, and, motioning for Sirius to stay where he was, casually walked to the car, clasping his wand in his pocket.  


What are you talking to, child? Aunt Petunia muttered, her hands clasping and unclasping her purse nervously.  


Any child that lives in our house should not talk to rubbish like that! Get in the car! Uncle Vernon said, his face pink and his mustache twitching.  


Lumos! Harry shouted, drawing his wand carefully and pointing it inside the car's open window. Uncle Vernon, who was at the drivers seat, nearly blew his top in a hurry to speed away from what he thought was certainly a death curse on them all.   


Harry muttered to himself, beaming at the car that was gaining distance, and then turning around the corner and disappearing. Sirius was astonished, partly about the Dursleys' rudeness, partly about Harry's antics.   


Harry, what exactly are you trying to do?  


Still grinning a bit, Harry tucked his wand away and responded to Sirius quickly.   


They don't exactly like words that aren't in their language.  


Smiling out of the corner of his mouth himself, Sirius checked the time off of a Muggle clock, apparently used to their time system by now.  


I guess you do want to come with me. I can't guarantee you money, or anything, but we can sure try, can't we?  


Harry nodded wordlessly and breathlessly, excited to the brim of exploding and anticipating the summer to come.  


Shall we go? I arranged some Floo-powder to get us back.  


After leaving the station, the two headed for a small café just outside and entered. Inside was only one man, an aging and balding bartender who nodded to Sirius, who nodded back, and then Harry and Sirius went to the fire burning beneath the mantle. Pinching a small amount of Floo-powder, Sirius threw it into the fire and shouted Blackhouse!', stepped inside, and disappeared. Harry followed suit.  


For only seconds, Harry spun and whirled past countless fireplaces, until he slowed and stopped in front of a rather old looking one. Stepping out, he entered the living room of his summer home. It was small, but cozy, with only a few sparse furnishings and a painting of what Harry assumed was Sirius's father.   


It's wonderful.  


Sirius ran his hand through his hair, sighing at Harry's remark.  


It's all I can offer you right now, Harry. A man like myself isn't likely to be rolling in money at this stage in my life, which is why I need a job.  


An idea came to Harry as quickly as you could turn a match into a needle and back again.  


Come work at Hogwarts! I'm sure the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is still open, and everyone would really like it.  


Sirius sighed yet again, sitting down on a worn couch.  


Even if I did, Harry, most of the parents wouldn't be pleased. My name might be cleared, but my reputation wouldn't. Imagine how Hogwarts would suffer.  


Harry took this into account for a fraction of a second, but shot out another idea as soon as the first one had come to him.  


Professor Lupin? I'm sure he'd like the position...have you heard from him?  


Professor Lupin is a werewolf, Harry. Not many parents were glad to hear about that even when he lasted the entire year, no matter much how the students enjoyed his classes. Besides, I believe that Dumbledore already has a teacher - can't recall her name, though.  


Harry and Sirius sat discussing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers until they were too tired to carry on. Sirius finished the conversation, and, showing Harry to his small but cozy room, they went to sleep.  


  
* * *  
  


As the summer passed, Harry had gotten to know Sirius much better than anyone else had in their entire lifetimes. They had nothing else to do but go over the events of last year's session - almost everything that happened in Harry's fourth year. After the story telling, Sirius offered Harry some more curses and charms that Harry had missed.   


As it turned out, the curses and enchantments seemed impossible for anyone to miss, yet Ron, Hermione, and Harry had missed these incredible spells by far.   


Some of the spells were movement spells, simple ones that Harry assumed he would learn next year. One was _fleetus_, a spell that caused you to move at three times your normal speed for up to an hour. Another useful one was the sleep charm, which caused any adversary to fall asleep on the spot, with only one block (which Sirius taught Harry as well).   


Along with the spells, Sirius taught Harry some useful blocking spells, like shieldso reflectum, which caused any spells that were weak to bounce back at the caster. The two practiced and practiced until they would parry each other, one taking turns to fire spells and the other to block them.   


When the owl from Hogwarts arrived, carrying with it an invitation to Harry's fifth year and his supply list, the two left almost immediately. Pinching a bit of Floo-powder and yelling Diagon Alley!, they sped off through the fireplaces to the markets littered among the alley.  


As soon as Harry arrived through the fireplace, his eyes widened. Not that he was not accustomed to it - it was his fifth year, after all, but nothing looked as spectacular as this. There before him stood a crowd of wizards and witches all shapes and sizes, flocking and fluttering here and there to fit in some last-minute shopping before the rowdy students from Hogwarts school arrived to do shopping of their own. Seeing as his money bag was depleted, the first stop on the list was Gringotts Bank.  


Sirius read the list off as they traveled and pushed their way through the alley, trying to hurry so they could return home and beat the bustle of students. The letter, written in neat cursive handwriting and in dark green ink (most likely a product of a bewitched quill), read off his school supplies and introduction letter.  


  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, Int. Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
Please note that the school year begins on September 1st.  
The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station on platform  
Nine and Three Quarters at eleven o'clock. Fifth years will be permitted  
to have their choice of an elective class and have the opportunity to take  
part in a wizarding tournament beginning at the start of the year. The information  
form is enclosed, along with a list of school books that will be  
required for the following year.  
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGongall,   
deputy Headmistress  
  
His curiosity peaked, Harry peered under Sirius's arm to look at the form. It was written in the same green color, but with a more formal style (another tactic of bewitching quills) and an imposing look.  
  
**THE WIZARD'S DUEL  
**   
_Fifth years at Hogwarts will have the opportunity  
to participate in an event known as the Wizard's  
Duel. Beginning in 1865, but discontinued after  
an unfortunate accident, the duel has been reinstated  
this year. Each house will pick their three favorites  
to compete in an Inter-House series of duels, each  
against another house. The winner will advance  
to the next round, and so on. Upon your visit to the  
first day at Hogwarts (September 1st), the competition  
will be explained and laid out. Students will act upon their   
own free will if they choose to compete.  
  
Parental consent is not needed for the competition,  
but if the parent/guardian wishes to actively  
participate in training the student or another  
student, the form is attached below. Please  
return the form upon your return to the  
deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGongall.  
_   


The form followed, and Sirius, frowning, put it back in the envelope. His frown deepened as he appeared to be in thought - the subject, Harry thought, could wait. They pushed through the magnificent doors of Gringotts and drew themselves through a crowd.   


Approaching a goblin, Sirius laid Harry's vault key on the desk and the goblin examined it, going over countless forms and scribbling notes. The other goblins followed suit with their respective customers, while other goblins led witches and wizards through the doors on the side of the building.   


Yes, yes. Everything appears to be in order - Greenswill!  


A small, pudgy goblin appeared, leading them through a door and onto a cart. The cart sped through the tunnels, picking up speed until it slowed, and finally, stopped, releasing the three passengers to a vault. Greenswill entered the key in the lock and the door swung open, revealing a pile of golden galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts.  


Shoving a pile of galleons and some sickles for spare change into his sack, he left the vault, weighed down by the gold. Outside of Gringotts, Harry's thoughts of the Wizard's Duel escaped him momentarily. Sirius checked the list of supplies and read off students will be required to bring one pair of dragon-hide gloves and one pair of dress robes, in proper uniform and house color. They stopped first in front of Madam Malkin's shop, where they would purchase the robes first.  


An empty shop smelling of freshly cleaned robes, Harry looked around until he spotted a small, makeshift section with a sign above that read simply Hogwarts Robes - dress and first year. Looking closer, he noticed that the robes were arranged in house color, with Gryffindor's robes at the very back.   


The robe was embroidered with a Gryffindor lion on the back and golden trim on the cuffs, with a deep scarlet color to match. It was beautiful and inexpensive, so Harry purchased it, along with a pair of the finest dragon-hide gloves that fit him perfectly (they were bewitched to do so). Sirius appeared to be enthralled in a black robe that was his size, as he rubbed his hand over his own torn one. Harry silently purchased one like it and put it in his back, as a present for Sirius later on.  


Exiting Madam Malkin's, they continued on to Flourish and Blotts, where they purchased books (The Encyclopedia of Magic, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Second Edition, Advanced Transfiguration, and Potions and Ingredients). Just for fun, they stopped by the Quidditch Supply store.  


Your father was as excited as you were when he saw a Quidditch store, Sirius sighed, remembering the way James's face lit up whenever he saw a new broomstick. Harry only stared inside the store, imagining how his father must have felt when he played his own Quidditch match. Was he as nervous as Harry?  


Without any time to spare, however, they went back to the fireplace where they had entered Diagon Alley from. Taking some Floo-powder from a mantelpiece, they threw it into the fireplace and returned to Sirius's home.   


  
* * *   
  


With all of his supplies purchased, Harry and Sirius read over all the books for anything that might help Harry in the oncoming year. All through August, they practiced charms, enchantments, spells and even some handy bewitching. Harry knew already much of the material that was in the books, and as September 1st came, he felt very confident of himself.  
Unlike all of Harry's other summers, however, he was saddened to leave Sirius and the home that he now felt comfortable at. Sirius comforted him and said he would keep in touch, as would, certainly, Harry, and they set off to King's Cross station via Floo-powder once again.  


When they arrived, however, Harry brought up the subject of the Wizard's Duel to find out exactly what was wrong. He paused, thinking, then asked.

About the Wizard's Duel, Sirius - what is it? Harry said, anticipating an answer, but getting only a short one.

I can only tell you that I believe you can make your own decisions. It's up to you to do it or not, although it still doesn't feel right. Now, I'll see you at the end of the year, Harry, Sirius said, smiling lightly and ushering Harry on around the muggles. Harry nodded, smiling also - puzzled, but still smiling, and, reaching platform Nine and Three Quarters, did something Sirius had never thought of Harry doing - he hugged him. Waving goodbye, Harry slid through the barrier.  


The Hogwarts Express appeared majestically in front of him, the scarlet engine gleaming and the smoke already pouring out. He saw a flash of red hair in the crowd in front of him, then another, then another, and instantly recognized this as the Weasleys. Pushing his cart as fast as he could but attempting not to knock any young witches or wizards over, Harry sped to the red-haired bunch with a smile on his face.  


Ron! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Fred, George! Harry shouted, drawing their attention to his direction, when he realized the couldn't see him. Avoiding a third-year Ravenclaw and dodging a Hufflepuff, he entered the circle that was the Weasley family. They recognized him instantly, beckoning him over to join.  


Harry, how good to see you! Arthur Weasley said, beaming down at Harry and his loaded cart.   


Harry, how have you been? A voice came from behind, and it too was recognizable as the voice of Hermione Granger. Harry instantly felt his face turn red and his stomach turn into a knot - he had been so busy with Sirius that he forgot to send them letters. Abashed, he turned and waved coyly to Hermione, who was busy locking her trunk and checking to make sure all of her books were still in their proper places.  


They pulled their carts next to a ramp leading inside the train, with Fred and George leading the way on board. Ginny followed, without turning a red face to Harry and checking to make sure he would follow.   


There was a delay, however, as a group of first years, shocked at the number of people, collided in the middle of the ramp, spilling wands, owls, toads, books, and even people everywhere. Ron, Hermione, and himself stayed back as the first years gathered their belongings, red faced and bumbling.  


We couldn't reach you at the Dursleys, Harry, Ron said, fiddling with his new wand that shot up red sparks whenever he was angry.  


I know. I went with Sirius for the summer right after we left King's Cross, and I think I scared the Dursleys off for good.  


Ron laughed, and even Hermione broke into a smile that faded and was replaced with a puzzled look.  


The Wizard's Duel is being held here at Hogwarts. Did you hear, Harry?  


Harry nodded his reply, looking at Ron who had a puzzled look as did Hermione.  


Dad was angry that they're holding the tournament here - says it's only for advanced wizards that have had at least years of practice. I think it sounds fun, spoke Ron, who sighed and shook his head, but I don't really want to get involved. He told me some pretty strange stories about the old competitions they used to have, with challenges and what not.  


I heard that some of them even died in the process, it's supposed to be a ruthless competition, said Hermione, sniffing at something, which happened to be the corned beef sandwiches that Ron had in his trunk. "I don't like the idea of a tournament at all... I mean, look what happened last year to Cedric!"  


Ron, shaking his head in a manner that was uncharacterizable - whether he was saying "no" or simply shaking his head in disgust. "I'm torn between Dad and curiosity," he said, sighing.

Seeing as the first-years were finished with their cleaning, the three of them went on board the train and moved into the farthest back compartment, where they met up with Neville Longbottom. He looked nervous as ever, and whenever he tried to speak, only a squeak came out of his mouth. Neville pointed to his throat, gesturing madly.  


Oh no! Hermione cried, her eyes widening, someone's done the _speakless mutius_ curse on him!   


The what? Ron asked, looking up from his new pet owl.  


Without answering, Hermione performed the antidote on Neville and he breathed in a sigh, almost crying.  


It was Malfoy! I bumped into him and he cursed me!   


But that's high level magic! Hermione said, her mouth hanging open in what was almost a comical gesture.  


It looks like our old friend has learned some new tricks, and he won't be afraid to use them, Harry sighed, glancing around the compartment and bracing himself for the upcoming year.  



End file.
